Una solitaria croqueta
by Panda et Libert
Summary: Este fanfiction es mero humor y hecho con intención de hacer reír a los demás, no os toméis en serio nada lo que aquí se puede leer. Ninguno de los personajes aquí vistos, Los Miserables. Sólo espero que Victor Hugo no lea esto en su fantasmagórica forma o moriré.


Una pequeña croqueta parlante entonaba tristes canciones de soledad a la espera del final de sus cortos días de vida. No sabía cómo había acabado en aquella forma, pues el día anterior había sido un adolescente con alopecia y muy mala suerte, aunque curiosamente aquello no le sorprendió pues había descubierto que su vieja amiga le sorprendía cada día, impidiendo que pudiese pensar que se había quedado sin ideas. El chico-croqueta había pasado por un día sumamente largo y extraño…

Todo empezó al despertarse en el plato de comida de Feuilly. Éste le daba una charla a Gavroche sobre compartir la comida con los demás pues era lo justo, pero el más joven no atendía pues aquello que le decía no le interesaba en demasía, sólo quería comerse la croqueta, tenía algo de hambre. El pequeño lobo aprovechó un pequeño momento en el que el joven moreno y de ojos esmeralda se giró para coger la croqueta y escabullirse de su charla, ya había cogido experiencia en eso de librarse de las charlas de todos los Les Amis.

El escurridizo se iba a comer aquella croqueta cuando algo le llamó la atención y pensó que podría ser divertido hacerle una pequeña broma al vergonzoso y pecoso enamorado del grupo. Todos los suspiros de éste chico eran por una joven adinerada a la que había visto sólo un par de veces por la universidad y la calle, pero que había conseguido que el chico perdiese todo su ser en ella.

¡Marius! —Exclamó el chico para llamar la atención del joven, el cual movió la cabeza ligeramente al librarse de su ensimismamiento—. ¿No te parece que esta croqueta se parece a tu amada?

Al principio el joven negó, soltando un suspiro, cómo podría ser posible que aquella aceitosa comida pudiese ser similar a su preciosa amada, al ángel que iluminaba su día sólo con su presencia. Era imposible, un ultraje. Pero se fijó algo más, soltando un suspiro y tomando el alimento.

Este alimento… ¡Es como mi amada! Por fuera es dura y crujiente, incluso podría parecerte inaccesible, pero por dentro —volvió a soltar un suspiro sumamente centrado en la imagen mental de su amada—, por dentro es el ser más hermoso y blando que exista. Esas diferencias generan una explosión perfecta, siendo todo sumamente… hermoso.

Un rubio y hermoso joven, pero no por ello sumamente terrible, apareció en escena con cara de mosqueo, últimamente esa cara, que prácticamente solo Grantaire veía, había sido usada contra Marius en innumerables situaciones, el enamoradizo muchacho le ponía de los nervios.

Se puso a su lado y le quitó la croqueta con intención de comérsela cuando Gavroche dijo "revolución" en un grito, haciendo que al rubio hiciese un gesto, lanzando la croqueta y acabando ésta sobre una mesa entre Jehan Y Bahorel, y marchándose en una serie de aspavientos hablando de la igualdad, Francia y la revolución.

Bahorel miró con cierto enfado a la pobre croqueta pues les había pillado a él y Jehan en una conversación "amistosa" y aquello le molestó. Alzó el puño con intención de destruir a aquella molestia que se había situado entre los dos, como si realmente aquello estuviese vivo o tuviese mente (Cosa que realmente era así, pero en ese momento ni la croqueta ni el gigantón lo sabían). Bajó el puño con energía y se disponía a impactar contra el alimento cuando una mano se lo impidió. La mano era la del joven poeta vegetariano.

Bahorel… ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? No sólo ha sufrido el pobre animal la tortura y el asesinato para poder convertirse en este pequeño ser sin vida ya para alimentarte, sino que además quieres destruirlo… ¡Pobre alma muerta que incluso tras la muerte va a ser destruida! —El joven con pelo trenzado decía aquellas palabras sumamente en serio y con muchísima pena en cada uno de los fonemas que su boca emitía.

El chico de mayor tamaño soltó un suspiro. Bajando el brazo y enviando la croqueta hacia otro lado de la sala cuando Jehan no miraba, la habría destruido, pero eso habría dejado restos del crimen y de la forma que había optado por usar, no

Tras aquel vuelo la pobre croqueta acabó en las piernas de un adormilado Courfeyrac. El joven Casanova estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Combeferrre, el cual leía algún libro, posiblemente sobre algún filósofo o sobre polillas. El joven medio dormido sonrió de forma pícara y se puso parte de la croqueta en la boca y alzó ambas cejas en un gesto burlón. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ligero suspiro.

Courfeyrac por la integridad de todo, deja de hacer el idiota —Tomó el alimento y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio original.

Joly, el cual había visto cómo el alimento iba de n lugar a otro como si fuese un mero juguete se acercó a ella con unos guantes estériles en las manos. Debía eliminar aquel ser lleno de peligrosos gérmenes, no podía seguir por ahí o alguien pillaría alguna enfermedad seguro. Gérmenes, solo tenía gérmenes; suciedad de todas las manos… Eso era lo único en lo que Joly podía pensar mientras caminaba hacia el contenedor.

Abrió la tapa lentamente y miró su contenido también con cierto asco, demasiados gérmenes en su interior. Había demasiados gérmenes en aquella sucia casa. Muchos gérmenes, habría que poner remedios.

Dejó caer la croqueta. Se fue.

Y aquí fue cuando el joven chico-croqueta se dio cuenta de que era una croqueta. De que todo eso que había pasado era verdad, de que Joly le había tirado a la basura sin ningún miramiento ni remordimiento. Se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo ya no sentía nada y que él no le importaba.

Si hubiese tenido ojos en aquella forma habría llorado porque de nuevo su mala suerte había ganado y sabía dónde debía atacarle para que más le doliese: había usado a su mejor amigo, el asiático hipocondríaco.

Para él lo peor de aquella situación era que no podía hacer nada, era una mera croqueta. Lo único que podía hacer era entonar tristes canciones en su mente y esperar a que todo acabase lo antes posible. Sólo tendría que esperar.

Esperar…

De pronto se despertó. Todo había sido un mal sueño. Un absurdo mal sueño. Se notó la cara húmeda y se la tocó, comprobando que efectivamente alguna lágrima se había derramado por culpa de aquel estúpido sueño. Soltó una amarga risa, en un intento de reírse de aquella situación y quitarse la preocupación y se recostó.

—Solo ha sido un mal sueño —se repitió varias veces, intentando usar un tono seguro, hasta quedar completamente dormido de nuevo.


End file.
